In Our Time of Need
by poweredtoenail
Summary: In the wake of Reimu's death, chaos runs rampant across Gensokyo. And on top of that the future lies in the hands of magicains?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first time writing Touhou fiction so let me know how I did with the characters.**

**Hakurei Shrine**

"Reimu! Where are you?" Marisa cried out from her broom. She hovered over the Hakurei Shrine yelling Reimu's name. In the distance fires burned in the Human Village and various other places around Gensokyo. Marisa herself sported several bruises where she had been hit by danmaku. She hopped off her broom and landed with a thud on the shrine grounds. In the forests surrounding the shrine youkai of all stripes gathered to demolish the shrine.

"Reimu!" Marisa held her broom in her right hand and her mini-hakkero in her left hand. She charged inside the shrine only to find a plain room, a lone table sat in the middle with two people hiding under it.

"Who's there?" Marisa raised the hakkero.

"Nobody."

"Ow, what was that for?" the second person smacked the first person.

"Be quiet someones here."

"Come out or I shoot," the witch called.

Two girls came out from under the table. A short blue girl with icicle wings and and a somewhat taller girl with green hair and antennae.

"What are you two doing here? Where's Reimu?" Marisa's grip on her hakkero tightened.

"We... uh..." Cirno began to cry.

"We came here because we thought it would be safe but some crazy ghost vaporized Mystia so we hid," Wriggle interrupted, "Reimu wasn't here when we got here."

"Are you saying Mima got out... again?" Marisa responded.

"If that's her name I guess." Wriggle dared to be snide.

"Reimu!" another person yelled. A dark haired girl with black wings crashed through the window, "Reimu!" the tengu known as Aya yelled again.

"She's not here. What's happening out there?" the witch demanded.

"It complete chaos out there. Youkai are attacking the Human Village. Myouren Temple is struggling to hold back the tide. Rumia has become a force of nature. Daiyousei is leading an army of fairies against the SDM and Eientei as we speak. Moriya Shrine has turned into a refugee camp and to top it off the there have been oni sightings."

"Things have gotten really bad really fast. These two just told that Mima's loose and she vaporized Mystia," Marisa facepalmed, "and there's something else. Since Reimu is gone, I guess the spellcard rules have gone out the window."

The gravity of the situation set into the group. Wriggle and Cirno reacted by crying and holding each other while Marisa and Aya simply dropped to there knees. Several distant explosions punctuated the atmosphere.

"Are the Kappa or Tengu kingdoms going to do anything?" Marisa asked.

"No they're just going to bunker down and wait it out."Aya answered.

"Yukari!" Marisa yelled at the top of her lungs, "I know you're listening so come out."

Two ribbons appeared in the air than space itself tore open. Eyes stared ominously from the void where a blonde haired woman stepped out followed by a nine tailed woman and two tailed girl.

"You called?" Yukari answered.

"What's going on? Gensokyo is falling apart." Aya began to panic.

"Reimu is gone. Gensokyo has lost its protector so now everything is falling to ruin."

"What do you mean gone? She couldn't just disappear," Marisa grabbed Yukari by the shoulders.

"I don't mean gone as in disappeared, I mean gone as in dead. Passed on." Yukari stated.

"Dead." Marisa's face became panicked. Her knees began to wobble. She dropped Yukari and fell back to her knees, "Dead. How?" Tears began drip from her eyes.

"It was a routine extermination. She beat a youkai in danmaku but it refused to back down so it punched its fist through her chest." Yukari as well as the others in the room became solemn.

"So what is going to happen now? What are we supposed to do now?" Wriggle broke the silence.

"Keep Gensokyo from completely collapsing. We have to protect this place. Without a shrine maiden if the shrine is destroyed the barrier could collapse." Yukari answered, "we'll also need to find a new Hakurei maiden."

"What are you talking about?" Aya interrupted, "I thought Reimu was an only child."

"She is but that doesn't mean she's the last of her family, the Hakurei bloodline survives outside Gensokyo."

"No," Marisa silenced Yukari's ramblings, "What are you talking abiut there's no time for that. If we get a new shrine maiden than what. She won't have any authority or any real power to fix this mess. I will do it myself." The witch began trembling with anger. Energy began coalescing around her. When suddenly the group of youkai finally decided to attack. The first threw open the but Marisa reacted much faster.

"Double Spark." Marisa fired a huge blast at the doorway. The attacking youkai simply ceased to exist.

"Wriggle and Cirno you two are coming with me," Marisa commanded.

The pair nodded out of fear more than anything else.

"Aya go back to the mountain and tell your superiors to relax. Yukari, I don't want to see or hear you until this all over. If I even smell you had anything to do with this I will vaporize you without a second thought," The witch glared at the ancient youkai. Magical energy continued to collect around her adding to her already fearsome presence.

**Forest of Magic.**

Alice stood on her roof firing lasers trying to fend off the fairies and youkai attacking her home. Magic booby traps triggered everywhere blasting fairies into oblivion while Goliath dolls fought youkai toe-to-toe. The smaller dolls, Shanghai and Hourai tried to rescue as many dolls as they could from Alice's burning home.

"How many are there?" She growled to herself firing another wave of lasers. A group of wolf moved into the clearing around the house.

"Shanghai, Hourai bring the book." The dolls appeared shortly at their master's side each holding one side of the Grimoire of Alice. Alice open the magically sealed lock and the book fluttered open. The rescued dolls began to rise, some attempted to put out the fire while the rest joined the battle. More youkai rushed into the clearing nearly pushing back the goliath dolls until Alice finally found a spell.

"Marionette Dance: Burial Dolls." Formerly invisible stings suddenly became visible everywhere. They wrapped themselves around the remaining youkai and fairies. Explosions filled the air like a symphony of destruction. Alice hopped down from the roof surveying the area.

"Let's go." A small army of dolls followed behind her. Thirty small dolls floated in formation with eight goliath dolls bringing up the rear.

**Scarlet Devil Mansion**

Hundreds of fairies charged the gates of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Hong Meiling and Sakuya Izayoi stood fast as the tide moved toward them.

"Get ready," Sakuya fanned out a deck of cards.

"I know," Meiling drew a line in the dirt with her foot. She squinted trying to mark the tide's progress in the dark than it hit like bus. Fairies surrounded the pair firing all the danmaku their tiny bodies could muster, creating a literal wall of bullets. Sakuya dropped her cards and vanished without a trace. Meiling on the other hand threw up a wall of chi to block. The maid reappeared behind the fairies attack line. Knives in hand she ran toward the unsuspecting fairies.

Unbeknownst to Meiling and Sakuya a second force of fairies broke into the mansion via library windows.

"Koakuma, is that witch back?" Patchouli asked barely lifting her head from a book.

"No, it seems that a group of fairies are attacking the mansion." Koakuma placed several books on a shelf.

"Oh," the magician waved her finger creating several golems out of books, "Find the intruders. Destroy them." Patchouli returned to her book.

"Would you like me to lead them?" Koakuma asked.

"If you like. It won't matter either way."

On the other end of the library fairies entered the sprawling city-like complex of bookshelves.

"This place is amazing." One fairy said to another.

"I know one of my friends worked here for a while."

"Hey, back in line," a larger fairy interrupted.

Following magical sensors, Koakuma and the golems reached the break-in and the steadily growing mass of fairies. The little devil fired off a stream of purple spheres while the golemi used it as cover. Elsewhere in the library, Patchouli giggled slightly. She watched the ensuing battle with a scrying mirror trying really hard not to start a coughing fit. Golem fists turned fairies to dust while Koakuma vaporized any stragglers, than maniacal laughter filled the air. For Koakuma it shook her very being.

"The mistress is up." Koakuma muttered.

"Remi's up." Patchouli redirected her scrying mirror.

Above the mansion a young, blue haired girl spread her wings. She raised her fist for her spear Gungnir to form. Remilia Scarlet, mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, she threw Gungnir at a mass of fairies. After a great explosion fairy bodies littered a crater. Sakuya and Meiling began to fight with renewed vigor. Remilia flew into the fray spearing fairies left and right with her bare hands. Blood splattered everywhere turning this descendant of Tepes into a scarlet devil.

"Can I go out to play with Onee-san?" Flandre Scarlet asked Patchouli.

"Maybe later,"

"Okay," Flandre picked a book off Patchouli's desk and sat down on the floor.

**A/N: I also wanted to do a part for Byakuren but I wasn't too sure about how to write her so maybe I'll do a side chapter for her. Should I continue Marisa Rising, Alice's Journey or the Siege of the SDM next?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two of In Our Time of Need. I'm having fun wrecking Gensokyo. I wonder how this will end anyways enjoy.**

**Eientei...**

Mokou walked through the Bamboo Forest of the Lost. Hands in her pockets she strolled down a familiar path to the familiar home of her eternal enemy. _I wonder what she's up to tonight maybe I'll put a rat in her bed. _Eientei, the eternal home of fugitive Kaguya Houraisan. For all of Eientei's wonder its current state had Mokou staring dumbfounded.

"Cover the south side. Don't let a single one through." Tewi bellowed to a group of rabbits.

Pink torpedoes flew from Reisen's fingertips toward the advancing fairies. Each one blew a hole in the attackers lines. Mokou watched the battle until the front gate snapped her out of her stupor. In all the chaos she snuck into the estate undetected.

"Retreat to the courtyard!" Reisen yelled. Tewi fumbled around on the ground digging.

"What are you doing now's not the time to dig a hole," Reisen shouted.

"Not digging, looking and found." Tewi pulled pulled open a wooden door. She looked at her reflection on the large, shiny, red button. Several retreating rabbits remembered constructing said button and ran in terror from the battlefield ignoring orders and the fairies. The little rabbit smiled.

"Everyone down!" Tewi slammed the button with her fist.

Fiery flowers of death bloomed all around Eientei. The sound deafening, destruction total. Nothing remained of the outer walls but that didn't stop the fairies from continuing their charge. Inside the main building Mokou ran down the hall where she threw open a sliding door. Kaguya sat on the floor holding her five impossible requests surrounded by guards.

"Kaguya!" Mokou yelled.

"What is it? Can't you see we are under attack?" the princess replied. Her words punctuated by a massive explosion, "Sounds like Tewi activated the contingency plan."

Mokou stared at the girl, "Why exactly do you have guards if you are immortal?"

Kaguya froze with a stupid look on her face, "I... well..." blush welled up on her cheeks, "What if I get kidnapped?"

"By fairies. Really." Mokou had to rub her forehead, "If I had know you were afraid of kidnapping I would done it years ago."

"What did you want?" Kaguya interrupted trying to change the subject.

"I want my family honor back."

"No,"

"Than I have a little game I want to play than."

"Go on."

"Since you are under attack let have a little contest to see who can kill the most fairies. Unless you're afraid of little fairies," Mokou teased.

"What happens if you win?"

"I get one of the impossible requests. I want the Robe of the Fire Rat."

"What?!... No!"

"Okay than," Mokou examined her fingernails, "I guess you admit to being a afraid of a bunch of fairies. If you win I'll be your servant for a month."

"Two months."

"Fine."

Back outside Tewi and Reisen took point in rabbit lines. Fairies poured in from all sides unleashing a hailstorm of magic bullets. The rabbits took attempted to take refugee behind the rubble of the walls. In the background explosions continued to go off creating a symphony of destruction. Mokou and Kaguya raced down the hallway keeping neck and neck.

"Not too afraid of fairies are you?" Mokou teased.

"I hope you're not thinking of backing down," Kaguya fired back.

"I think I'll make socks out of your robe."

"When you become my servant I'm going to make you clean the toilet with your head."

"Oh yeah, I'll give your robe to Keine to use as a welcome mat for her school."

"Maybe I should just beat you up now," Kaguya swung at Mokou causing them both to face on their faces. Mokou recovered first she pulled Kaguya to her feet and punched her in the nose. Kaguya pushed her rival onto the ground and jumped on her gut. The downed girl heaved for air as she pulled Kaguya's foot out from under. They continued to fumble around on the ground neither quite getting a handle on the other.

With a fresh wave of reinforcements, the fairies had the rabbits hiding in their doorways when she appeared. Her flowing green hair and larger size made her a far cry from the rank-and-file fairy. Daiyousei stood looking rather triumphant at the edge of the clearing. A pair of silver gauntlets gleamed in moonlight.

"Dai-chan?" Tewi looked like she saw a ghost, "why?"

The fairy general held out her hands and fired a laser. The thin blue beam of light cut most of Eientei in half and bifurcated several rabbits.

"Keep it up. Victory is at hand." Daiyousei yelled.

Kaguya kicked Mokou to the ground when it happened. The laser cut through Kaguya like butter. The sound of her head and sound of her head and shoulders hitting the ground sounded like a gong in Mokou's ears. Mokou's shocked expression matched Kaguya's in an eerily similar manner.

"KAGUYA!.." Her anger exploded so much that she blew through the roof. Fiery wings unfurled behind her, "Only I can hurt Kaguya! Phoenix Rebirth," Mokou dove toward the fairy army reducing everything in her path to ash. Elsewhere Tewi charged Daiyousei with a giant hammer.

"Why are you doing this?" Tewi swung her hammer.

"..." Daiyousei caught the hammer by the head.

"Weren't we friends?" Tewi began to overpower the general.

"..." She crushed the hammer in her fist. Tewi jabbed the other girl in the gut. Winded Daiyousei tried to grab Tewi's weapon but latched onto her head instead. One hand on her Tewi's face the other on her throat.

"I enjoyed the times we played together." Daiyousei snapped Tewi's neck. She let the rabbit's limp body drop to the dirt.

"Everyone retreat to the forest." Reisen tried to take command. Mokou continued her rampage still reeling over her friends temporary death. Daiyousei set her sites to the last remaining building the Yagokoro Pharmaceutical Vault. With rabbits broken she entered the building unhindered. Inside Daiyousei rifled through pills, powders, cream and liquids of all shapes, sizes and colors until she saw it. It shone like the full moon, the Hourai Elixir.

"Don't take another step."

The fairy general felt cold steel touch her nape. Six rabbits ran out from behind a panel in the wall.

"You're surrounded. Turn around."

Daiyousei complied she turned to see Eirin pointing an arrow at her head.

"Tell me what a fairy wants with immortality."

"..." Daiyousei stayed stone-faced.

Outside the fairies began to overwhelm Mokou sending her through a wall straight into Eirin.

"Freeze Sign: Perfect Freeze." Walls of ice engulf the remaining fairies.

"Love Sign: Master Spark." A giant laser vaporized the frozen fairies.

Daiyousei used the distraction to knock out three rabbits and snatch the elixir.

"Stop her!" Eirin yelled but Daiyousei already disappeared.

Kaguya's fist burst through the rubble. She finally managed to pull herself together. She looked like a dear in headlights, seeing Eientei in shambles, "Wha... What happened?"

Near the vault Eirin headed a rescue operation. Rabbits carried Tewi's body into the forest for burial.

"You're finally awake," Mokou pulled Kaguya out of the rubble.

"The whole building fell on me."

"That's not an excuse. Get up you're friend over there," Mokou motioned to Eirin, "wants us to find the Hourai Elixir that those fairies took and don't worry about why I'm helping you I made a with Eirin."

They made their toward the forest, Mokou uninterested and Kaguya pulling debris out of her hair.

"Quit the mess you have here ze. I didn't think messes got this big outside my house."

Cirno and Wriggle gave the witch a disturbed look.

"This won't take long to clean up. You should have seen when the emissaries came for Kaguya." Eirin cut in.

"Time for me to move on. A little birdie told me to check out the Forest of Magic." Marisa motioned to her drag-alongs. They took off creating a dust cloud."

**Youkai Mountain Summit...**

The scenic view from the mountaintop served as a backdrop for the two oni meeting. One rather short with two horns and a gourd the other much taller with a single horn and a large sake dish.

"Long time no see." Yuugi took a long swig from her sake dish.

"Same here." Suika poured some sake into her mouth.

"How about a little spar for old times sake."

Suika grew her body to match Yuugi's when lightning struck the mountain. A girl with long blue hair appeared sitting on a rock.

"Oh... a match. Looks like fun can I join?"

They both looked her over, "You take winner."

Both oni locked gazes. Suika threw her gourd at Yuugi who slapped it away.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that."

**Scarlet Devil Mansion...**

With the battle over life in the SDM returned to normal.

"Miss Patchouli, it seems we have more uninvited guests." Koakuma spoke.

"Who is it now?"

"Its the fox woman and her servant."

"Give them five minutes than we'll deal with them." Patchouli closed her book.

In the darkest corner of the library two walked through knee deep dust with only a torch to light the way. Ran walked with Chen in her tails holding the torch.

"Achoo..." Chen sneezed, "are we there yet? It's so dusty."

"Almost I think the books we need are this way."

Unbeknownst to them Patchouli and Koakuma watched them from high above the shelves.

"Do you know what they would want from this section?" Koakuma flipped through a book catalog.

"Maybe. In my scrying I saw something strange. Rumors say that the youkai Rumia was sealed away in an age long past. I believe they may be looking for a means to reseal her."

"Should we confront them than?"

"No but keep an eye on them. If they can handle it, I won't have to."

**A/N: Think of those last two parts as things to come. I have grand plans, especially in the wreaking havoc department. Bye—bye.**


End file.
